La princesa del Alba
by Miguel971021
Summary: Una princesa ha de llevar a cabo una misión de gran importancia ¿podrá? ¿o acaso alguno de los peligros que encontrará la hará fallar en su viaje?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Sword art online ni sus personajaes me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 1: La princesa, el pájaro y el rey.**

_Palacio real de Aincrad, habitaciones de la princesa. 8:00 de la mañana_

Todo en aquella mañana parecía normal. La joven princesa, aún envuelta en sus sabanas, podía oír el canto de un ruiseñor a través de la ventana abierta, la cual daba al jardín. El canto era melodioso y parecía que inundara toda la habitación. En ese momento la princesa Asuna pensaba lo que cualquier persona "Como odio a ese pájaro".

El cruel animal llevaba ya cerca de cuatro semanas despertándola a las 6 de la mañana, la cual, tal y como Asuna había averiguado recientemente, no es una hora adecuada para levantarse. Después de despertarla el ave empezaba a torturarla con distintos cantos de diversas entonaciones evitando que Asuna se durmiera de nuevo. Podía pasarse horas cantando y cuando por fin creía que se había ido el volvía cantando aún más fuerte que antes.

La situación era tal que Asuna había ordenado a los guardias de palacio que lo atraparan, pero sin herirlo, después de todo no hacía falta pasarse. Cincuenta de los mejores guardias del reino se dispusieron a cazar al animal, cualquiera pensaría que esto sería el final de la historia, pero no fue así. El ave mantuvo en jaque a los guardias durante todo un día hasta que Asuna ordeno que se detuvieran después de pasarse todo un día viéndolos correr de punta a punta del palacio (honestamente fue bastante divertido) mientras el pajarito revoloteaba encima de sus cabezas. Pero de eso ya habían pasado dos semanas, dos semanas de insomnio, "Ahora es algo personal" se dijo.

Con ese pensamiento rondando su mente se levantó silenciosamente de su cama a la vez que empuñaba un cojín de forma amenazadora. Caminó hacía la ventana intentando que sus pasos fueran lo más silenciosos posibles, mientras hacía esto no aparto la mirada de su objetivo ni un momento. Se encontraba colgado de una de las ramas del cerezo que crecía cerca de la ventana, ajeno a la amenaza que se cernía sobre él seguía cantando sin preocuparse. La distancia entre cazador y presa se iba acortando poco a poco hasta que solo estaban a unos pasos. En este punto Asuna había llegado al alfeizar de la ventana al cual decidió subirse, "Este piso esta a ras de suelo de todos modos pensó". Estando ya subida el dichoso ruiseñor estaba a tiro, así que preparo su mano, apunto y…

-¡Asuna!

El grito fue tan fuerte y la pillo tan desprevenida que casi hizo que se cayera de bruces contra el suelo del jardín, por suerte consiguió recuperar el equilibrio sin embargo su objetivo había escapado.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre encaramarte a la ventana de esa forma?- la que hablaba ahora no era otra que su madre, "Se larga el pájaro y entra mi madre no sé que es peor" pensó Asuna. No es que no quisiera a su madre, es más, ella siempre se había sentido más unida a ella que a su padre, al cual casi nunca veía por culta de sus obligaciones(ya hacía casi un año desde la última vez). Por eso Asuna y su madre siempre habían disfrutado de una buena relación, pero últimamente las cosas habían cambiado. No sabía exactamente la razón pero su madre se había vuelto más y más controladora a medida que Asuna crecía. Eso junto con el hecho de que Asuna era una chica en plena adolescencia habían ido aumentando la grieta entra ambas.

-Asuna ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que debes comportarte acorde a tu posición y edad?- preguntó su madre por enésima vez.

-Perdí la cuenta hace mucho-respondió en voz baja

-¿Cómo has dicho Asuna?

-No he dicho nada mama

-Como sea, vístete y ven a desayunar tenemos cosas de las que hablar- dijo para luego irse igual de rápido que había llegado.

"¿Qué será lo que trama?" se pregunto la princesa. Su madre casi nunca subía a buscarla así que si debía tratarse de algo importante, después de pensarlo un rato decidió que no averiguaría nada haciendo conjeturas por lo que se preparo para ir al comedor.

Cuando salió al pasillo le sorprendió ver que estaba vacío, normalmente siempre la estaba esperando una sirvienta. El hecho de que no hubiera nadie indicaba que un invitado de importancia había llegado a palacio, seguramente algún duque o marques que venía a quejarse de algo se dijo a sí misma. Siguió caminando a lo largo del extenso pasillo hasta que llego a la puerta del comedor. Respiro hondo una vez, colocó su mejor sonrisa y abrió la puerta preparada para lo que pudiera todo lo que pudiera pasar, o eso creía ella.

Cuando vio a la persona que había dentro de la sala el aire se le escapó de los pulmones y la sonrisa se le borró de la cara. La persona en cuestión era un hombre de mediana edad, con algunas canas en el pelo pero sin duda en forma para sus años. El hombre levanto la mirada, miro a Asuna a los ojos y dijo:

-Asuna hija mía por fin nos volvemos a ver después de tanto tiempo.

El padre de Asuna, el hombre al que rara vez veía, el rey, había llegado.

**Bueno y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Es un poco corto pero intentaré hacer más largos los próximos. Decidme que os ha parecido en un comentario si os apetece, esto es todo por ahora. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni SAO ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Hola de nuevo a todos estoy de vuelta con un capítulo nuevo y el cual espero que os guste, gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, son geniales y me animan mucho para escribir. Y ahora os dejo sin más con el capítulo de hoy.**

**Capitulo 2: Espías, conspiraciones y rugidos de estómago**

_Comedor del palacio real de Aincrad_

Asuna se había quedado sin habla, literalmente. Ya llevaba cerca de 15 segundos con la mirada fija en la figura sentada de su padre pero las palabras seguían sin querer salir de sus labios. La situación no era para menos, su padre al que no veía desde hace ya… ¿Un año? Puede que más de repente se había presentado. El corazón de Asuna se debatía entre las ganas de echarle la bronca impulsadas por el odio y las de darle un abrazo impulsadas por el cariño, al fin y al cabo era su padre. Finalmente se decidió por mantenerse neutral hasta que escuchara lo que el rey tenía que decir.

-Padre, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Sí, siento no haber regresado antes, si hubiera podido lo hubiera hecho. Sin embargo veo que en mi ausencia te has convertido en toda una señorita, Asuna. Aunque por lo que tu madre cuenta en sus cartas también tengo entendido que tu carácter es aún un poco inadecuado para tu edad y estatus.

-Lo siento de todo corazón, padre- respondió Asuna bajando un poco su cabeza para que su padre no viera como se mordía el labio inferior- Prometo esforzarme más de ahora en adelante.

-Eso espero. También sé que tu habilidad con la espada ha mejorado mucho. Tu profesor, el señor Klein, está muy orgulloso de tus progresos. Pero dejémonos de trivialidades, hay algo extremadamente importante de lo que debemos hablar. ¿Estás al corriente de lo que está sucediendo en el norte del reino Asuna?

-Tengo entendido que existen unas minas por las que nuestro reino y el reino vecino están discutiendo.

-Así es. Esas minas llevan siendo explotadas por el reino de Lega durante décadas, sin embargo están en nuestro territorio. Yo permití que esa explotación continuase a cambio de que parte de la explotación le fuera entregada a nuestro reino. Pero últimamente el nuevo rey de Lega se ha quejado de que esa tasa es demasiado alta teniendo en cuenta que los obreros así como la maquinaria y el dinero para la financiación de la mina provienen de Lega. Debido a eso hace ya dos meses que la explotación se encuentra detenida. Ahí es donde entras tú, hija mía.

-No acabo de entenderlo padre, ¿qué es lo que esperáis de mi?

-El hecho Asuna es que cada día que pasa el reino pierde muchas ganancias así que solucionar este problema es de vital importancia. Lo que necesito es que vayas en representación mía y negocies con los trabajadores y el gobierno de Lega.

-¿Perdón?- Asuna no acababa de entender lo que decía su padre. Se presentaba de repente en palacio sin avisar siquiera para pedirle a su hija de 16 años que encabezara una comitiva diplomática para negociar con un país vecino- No comprendo porque he de ir yo, padre. Si fuerais vos estoy segura que lo solucionaríais mucho más rápido.

-Es posible pero me temo que yo tengo otros asuntos que atender en el sur. Se ha producido un levantamiento armado, los mismos alborotadores se han autodenominado revolucionarios. Sin duda no son más que una panda de campesinos idiotas pero sus palabras son peligrosas y he de silenciarlos cuanto antes.

-¿Y por qué no enviáis al general mayor Heathcliff a sofocar la rebelión?-pregunto Asuna

-El vendrá igualmente pero quiero supervisar yo mismo la misión-contestó su padre

-Sigo sin comprender porque me…

-¡Basta! No necesitas comprender nada, solo obedecer mis órdenes- la cortó el rey.

-Sí, padre

-Eso está mejor. Saldrás mañana al amanecer, ya le he dicho al general Heathcliff que disponga una escolta para ti. Ahora ve a tu habitación y empieza a preparar lo que te vayas a llevar, haré que te suban el desayuno en unos minutos.

Asuna quería replicarle pero la expresión tajante de su padre no dejaba lugar a dudas, la conversación había terminado tanto si le gustaba a ella como si no. Sin más remedio se despidió de su padre y regresó a su habitación, donde intentó sin mucho éxito calmar su rabia. Estaba furiosa con su padre, no tanto por el hecho de que la enviaran en aquella estúpida misión diplomática como por el poco o casi nulo afecto que su padre había mostrado hacía su hija.

Fue recorriendo la habitación de punta a punta tirando cosas encima de su cama mientras "hacía su equipaje". Estaba tan enfadada con su padre que ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que iba echando en su cama. Al final lo que menos había era ropa, solo libros habría cerca de una docena. "Con este equipaje no me aburriría al menos" pensó ella divertida y se rio un poco de si misma mientras rehacía su equipaje, lo que ayudo a que se calmara un poco. Cuando por fin hubo acabado su hambre había crecido de forma increíble, después de todo aún no había desayunado. Asuna se encontraba a punto de bajar a desayunar cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la habitación el olor de tostadas recién hechas y zumo de naranja. Todo ello junto con fruta así como mantequilla y mermelada para las tostadas servido en una bandeja de plata fina. La persona que portaba dicha bandeja era la sirvienta personal de Asuna, Sachi.

Sachi había empezado a trabajar en palacio hace poco más de un año, su edad era parecida a la de Asuna por lo que la asignaron como su sirvienta personal. Al principio era bastante torpe pero a medida que ella y Asuna iban haciéndose amigas Sachi fue cogiendo confianza y ahora no tenía casi problemas a la hora de desempeñar sus funciones. Puede que de vez en cuando se le cayera una copa o tirara un jarrón pero al menos ya no ocurría a diario. Ella era una de las pocas amigas que Asuna tenía y la única a la que veía a diario. No es que fuera fácil hacer amigos para Asuna, la mayor parte de su tiempo lo pasaba en palacio y las veces que salía era para asistir a fiestas de la alta sociedad durante las cuales se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo espantando nobles que se le insinuaban de todas las formas imaginables. Aún con todo contaba con un par de amigas entre las hijas de los nobles y siempre que tenía lugar una de estas fiestas se lo pasaba en grande con ellas. Sin embargo la más cercana y a la que más apreciaba era a Sachi con la que se pasaba horas charlando o explorando los jardines de palacio. Ella era, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor amiga de Asuna.

-Buenos días, princesa

-Ya te lo he dicho Sachi, llámame Asuna.

-Si prince…Asuna- se corrigió la sirvienta- Aquí tienes tu desayuno.

-Gracias, me moría de hambre. Supongo que te has enterado del viaje ¿no?- dijo Asuna, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. No podía imaginarse cómo pero Sachi siempre era capaz de enterarse de todo lo que ocurría en el palacio.

-Así es, ¿debería preparar mis cosas?-preguntó

-Por supuesto, no esperarías que te dejase sin disfrutar de este maravilloso viaje ¿verdad?- dijo Asuna con una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

-Supongo que no- contestó Sachi divertida- Ahora creo que deberías comerte tu desayuno, yo he de ir a preparar mi equipaje.

-Claro, ¿luego te apetece dar un paseo por los jardines? Supongo que pasará un tiempo hasta que los volvamos a ver- propuso Asuna.

-Claro, te parece bien a las 5 junto a la fuente

-Perfecto, nos vemos luego entonces- dijo Asuna mientras Sachi se iba cerrando la puerta tras ella. Después Asuna se giro para mirar por la ventana la que era la ciudad que la vio nacer y crecer. Asuna sabía que pasaría un tiempo hasta que volviese a contemplar su ciudad de esa manera, pero ni de lejos se imaginaba todo lo que pasaría hasta que ese momento llegase. La aventura de su vida estaba a punto de… _grrrrr_. "¿Eh?, oh claro, estaba hambrienta" pensó Asuna mientras le rugía el estómago. Así que apartó la mirada de la ventana y comenzó a devorar una tostada.

_En algún lugar del palacio, un par de horas después_

Una figura encapuchada se esforzaba por mantenerse oculta en las sombras de unos de los corredores en desuso del palacio. La persona sostenía en sus manos un cristal de un tono azulado, dicha persona murmuró unas palabras y el cristal comenzó a brillar. De el salió una voz masculina, algo distorsionada pero perfectamente audible que comenzó a hablar.

-Es pronto para tu informe, ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó la misteriosa voz.

-La princesa Asuna saldrá de palacio mañana al amanecer- respondió la figura.

-¿Qué?

-Por orden de su padre viajará a las montañas del norte para actuar de negociadora y sofocar una revuelta minera.

-Esto es un problema muy grave, la vida de la princesa correrá un grave peligro. ¿No hay forma de impedirlo?

-La resolución de su padre es absoluta.

-En ese caso no te separes de ella y no te fíes de nadie, ni siquiera de los guardias que forman la escolta. Enviaré a alguien a protegeros pero tardará un poco en llegar. No quiero presionarte demasiado pero no podemos permitir que la princesa muera.

-Quédese tranquilo, no permitiré que le pase nada.

-No esperaba menos de ti, bueno creo que es hora de cortar la comunicación, no vuelvas a contactar hasta llegar a las montañas a no ser que ocurra algo.

-Sí, señor.

-Y una cosa más.

-¿De qué se trata, señor?

-Buena suerte.

Y dicho esto el cristal se apagó cortando la comunicación.

_Casi al mismo tiempo, habitaciones del rey, palacio de Aincrad._

El rey sostenía en su mano una copa de su mejor vino, le daba vueltas a la copa y de vez en cuando probaba un sorbo. Sin embargo su mente no notaba el sabor, estaba enfocada en otra cosa, el rey esperaba la llegada de alguien. Ese alguien estaba tardando en llegar y la paciencia del monarca se agotaba por momento. Estaba punto de mandar su copa volando por la ventana cuando una persona llamó a su puerta.

-Adelante- dijo el rey.

El hombre que entro era joven, de unos 25 años, tenía el pelo gris y largo y portaba una imponente armadura roja. Su nombre era Heathcliff, el general mayor del reino.

-Has tardado mucho, Heathcliff

-Mis disculpas por eso, Majestad

-Como sea, ¿está todo preparado?

-Así es, Majestad. Los guardias para la princesa son de plena confianza y saben lo que tienen que hacer llegado el momento.

-Eso espero, este plan ha de funcionar bien. ¿También está preparado lo demás?

-Tengo a cinco batallones listos y aguardando vuestra señal para iniciar la invasión pero tengo previsto que sean ocho en cinco días más.

-Eso es maravilloso- dijo el rey mientras se giraba hacía su escritorio y cogía un retrato de su hija con una malévola sonrisa en la cara - Por fin me serás de utilidad hija mía, ¡jajajaja!

**Bueno y hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Estoy orgulloso de lo largo que es, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Teorías conspiratorias? Dejadme un comentario si os apetece, espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, por fin traigo un nuevo capítulo, siento haber tardado en actualizar pero estoy con exámenes y no tengo mucho tiempo, en cualquier caso ya os dejo con el capítulo**

**Disclaimer: Ni Sword art online ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 3: Sueño, enfados y espadas**

_Caballerizas del palacio real de Aincrad_

Asuna tenía sueño, mucho sueño. Era tan pronto que ni siquiera se había presentado el pájaro para despertarla, no entendía las prisas de su padre por que se fuera, el viaje iba a durar varios días, no importaba lo pronto que saliera. Sin embargo el se había empeñado en ello y a Asuna no le quedo más remedio que aceptar. Así que allí estaba, medio dormida intentando encontrar una postura cómoda para dormirse dentro del agosto carruaje. Mientras tanto Sachi la miraba intentando contener la risa, aunque después de un rato ya no pudo más y solto una carcajada plenamente audible. Asuna la miró maravillándose como su amiga no parecía nada dormida.

-Deberías incorporarte, Asuna- le recomendó su amiga.

-Déjame en paz- le respondió ella fingiendo enfado- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan despierta?

-Las sirvientas madrugamos normalmente así que estoy acostumbrada- dijo Sachi con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que llevas de equipaje, Sachi? Pesa como un demonio- dijo desde fuera Klein.

En principio no estaba previsto que viniera al viaje pero Asuna se había empeñado en seguir con sus clases de esgrima. Klein había aceptado ante las súplicas de su alumna, no es como si pudiera decir que no a una preciosidad como Asuna así como así. Ahora él se encontraba ayudando a los soldados a cargar el equipaje. El de Sachi consistía solo en una bolsa pero por la cara de esfuerzo que tenía el profesor debía de pesar lo suyo.

-Son…eeeeh…cosas de chicas, ya sabes…-respondió algo nerviosa Sachi.

-Oh claro, perdón por preguntar- se disculpo Klein y terminó de cargar la bolsa- Bueno eso era lo último. ¡Estamos listos!- gritó a los soldados de la escolta mientras montaba en su caballo.

Poco a poco la comitiva compuesta por unos cincuenta guardias, todos a caballo, y el carruaje salió de palacio y recorrió las calles vacías de Aincrad mientras se dirigían a la puerta norte de la ciudad. Durante todo el trayecto Asuna no dejo de notar una extraña sensación de nostalgia, como si ya echara de menos su hogar, sin embargo no podía dejar de estar emocionada por este viaje. "Quien sabe lo que podría pasar" fue lo que pensó cuando echó una mirada a la ciudad por última vez antes de que desapareciera detrás de una colina.

_Tres días después, comitiva diplomática._

Asuna estaba furiosa, ya era la tercera vez que discutía con el comandante de los guardias sobre el mismo tema. El asunto es que varios guardias no paraban de acosar a Sachi, ya fuera con comentarios poco apropiados o con intentos de cortejo penosos. La primera vez Asuna se lo hizo saber de inmediato al capitán pero simplemente no la creyó, la segunda y solo después de haber oído el testimonio de Klein, quien lo había presenciado todo dijo que daría una reprimenda sus hombres. Sin embargo había vuelto a pasar y esta vez Sachi había resultado herida con un moratón en sus mejillas que recibió después de rechazar a uno de los guardias. Cuando vio la lesión Asuna dejo a Klein cuidando de su amiga y salió como un huracán hacía la tienda del capitán, portando consigo una de las espadas que usaba en sus clases. Esas espadas eran solo de entrenamiento y carecían de filo pero eran igual de mortales si las clavabas.

Llegó a la tienda y entró de golpe, el comandante, un hombre de mediana edad, con un evidente problema de sobrepeso se levantó de golpe al ver la cara de la princesa.

-¿Ocurre algo, princesa?

-¿Qué si ocurre algo? ¡Sachi ha vuelto a ser atacada y esta vez el asunto es mucho más grave! Quiero que traiga ahora mismo aquí al soldado responsable de esto, tengo entendido que su nombre es Kuradeel.

-Pero princesa, comprenda que los soldados son hombres pasionales con…

-¡Cierre la boca y haga lo que le he ordenado!- gritó Asuna a la vez que apuntaba su espada al gordo cuello del oficial- A no ser que desee morir aquí.

-Ssssi… princesa Asuna, ahora mismo- después salió como un rayo de la tienda. Poco después volvió a entrar junto con dos soldados que sujetaban a un tercero.

Asuna se colocó delante de este último y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Cuál es tu rango, soldado?

-Sa..Sargento, mi señora.

-Desde ahora y como castigo por tus acciones serás degradado a soldado raso.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero princesa… yo-intentó decir Kuradeel mientras intentaba controlar su ira.

-Ni una palabra, soldado.

Dicho esto Asuna salió de la tienda y se encaminó a la suya propia. Pasaría el rato con Sachi hasta la cena y después se aseguraría de que su amiga durmiera en la misma tienda que ella, no quería dejarla sola esa noche.

_Tienda del capitán, segundos después._

Kuradeel no se creía lo que acababa de pasar, había perdido su rango, algo que le había costado años ganar por una…una…Estaba a punto de sacar su espada e ir a matar a esa chica cuando

-Kuradeel-lo llamó el capitán- No pierdas los estribos, esta noche es el momento, ya lo sabes. Cumple tu parte del plan y todo irá bien.

Kuradeel consiguió tranquilizarse y asentir a su superior antes de salir hacía su tienda para prepararse. "Esta noche pasarán muchas cosas" pensó mientras una malévola sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

_Poco después de la cena, exterior de la tienda de la princesa._

"Que bueno estaba todo" pensó Klein mientras se recostaba un poco, la cena de aquella noche había sido magnífica, al igual que el vino. "Quizá me he pasado un poco con la bebida" pensó el profesor de espada mientras la cabeza de daba vueltas.

-Eh Klein, unos amigos y yo vamos a catar un estupendo sake ¿vienes?- le propuso un soldado con el que había hablado un par de veces. Lo lógico hubiera sido negarse pero el sake era el sake, así que finalmente aceptó y se levantó para seguir al soldado.

-¿No pesa mucho esa espada tuya?, Klein, quizá deberías dejarla.

-No, la llevo siempre, es una cuestión profesional- respondió el profesor algo extrañado.

Comenzaron a caminar y poco apoco se fueron alejando del campamento y adentrándose en el bosque.

-¿Dónde dices que están esos amigos tuyos?- preguntó Klein

-Un poco más adelante, ¿ves la hoguera?

Unos cincuenta metros más adelante había un claro, en el se veía un resplandor lo suficientemente grade para tratarse de una fogata. Sin embargo cuando finalmente llegaron, no había nadie sentado cerca del fuego.

-¿Y donde se supone que está ese sa…- decía Klein antes de ver el resplandor de la espada del soldado provocado por la hoguera. Entonces una espada corto el aire frio de la noche y de un tajo acabó con la vida de un hombre.

_Interior de la tienda de la princesa, poco después de irse Klein._

Asuna se encontraba sola, Sachi acababa de salir a buscar algo que la abrigara más. Ambas habían pasado el día juntas, Asuna había estado atenta a su amiga por si lo sucedido la había afectado más de lo que aparentaba. Pero su amiga era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

Mientras pensaba en esto Asuna notó unos ruidos que provenían de fuera, se levantó y caminó hacía la entrada de la tienda. En ese momento una sombra entró y la tiro al suelo. Asuna cayó y noto como un peso enorme la oprimía, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el capitán de la guardia encima suyo mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué significa esto capitán?- preguntó Asuna mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima inútilmente dado el peso del soldado.

-Buenas noches princesa-dijo el con una voz tenebrosa sin hacer intento de quitarse de encima- He venido a jugar un poco con vos- siguió mientras pasaba un dedo por la mejilla de Asuna.

¿Estáis loco? Quitaos de encima-ordenó Asuna aterrorizada.

-No no no, princesa, acabamos de empe...- en ese momento la repugnante expresión del soldado se congeló. Como si hubiera aparecido de la nada una punta metálica asomaba del pecho del hombre. Súbitamente la punta desapareció de nuevo en el cuerpo al vez que este se desplomaba. Detrás de él se encontraba Sachi, empuñando una espada bañada en sangre. La cabeza de Asuna daba vueltas pero se obligó a calmarse.

-Asuna ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Sachi mientras le ofrecía su mano para incorporarse- Hemos de darnos prisa en salir de aquí.

-Si…si…no, espera ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Asuna señalando la espada de Sachi en su mano derecha.

-No aquí y no ahora, tienes que confiar en mi Asuna.

Asuna dudo un segundo antes de contestar:

-Vale, confió en ti, ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

-Sígueme y no…

Una espada hendió el aire. Un momento después Sachi se desplomo con una gran mancha de sangre cubriéndole la ropa. La persona que empuñaba la espada lucia una expresión lunática en la cara. Esa persona no era otra que Kuradeel, quien no paraba de reír mientras miraba la sangre de Sachi brotar de su cuerpo. Entonces dirigió su mirada a Asuna, la cual estaba todavía en shock por lo que acababa de pasar. Sin embargo las palabras de su amiga la devolvieron a la realidad.

-Asuna, hu…huye de aquí…corre- le suplicó se amiga.

-Sí, huye, eso será más divertido para mi princesa- rio Kuradeel mientras levantaba su espada.

Sin embargo Asuna no huyó sino que cogió la espada de Sachi y encaró a Kuradeel. El no hizo más que reírse.

-¿Pensáis enfrentaros a mí, princesa?

-No, voy a matarte- respondió ella decidida

Kuradeel embistió con todas sus fuerzas intentando acabar todo de un golpe pero Asuna esquivo su ataque y clavó fácilmente su espada en el costado de su oponente. La expresión de Kuradeel al ver su sangre brotando no daba crédito a lo que sucedía. Estaba tan furioso que embistió de nuevo una y otra vez mientras Asuna le esquivaba y contraatacaba hasta que al final se desplomó en el suelo moribundo. Asuna se dispuso a darle el último golpe cuando otra vez su amiga la devolvió a la realidad.

-Asuna-la llamó Sachi. Asuna se dio la vuelta de inmediato y corrió hasta su amiga. Su voz era muy débil y tenía sangra por todo el cuerpo, Asuna la abrazó intentando contener las lágrimas. En ese momento una figura armada apareció en la tienda, se trataba de Klein, quien tenía una herida sangrante en una de sus costados.

-Klein ¿Tú también estas herido?

-Me recuperaré, ¿Cómo estáis…?- En ese momento reparó en la chica tendida en el suelo- Oh dios santo, dejadme ver-pidió a Asuna pero Sachi los interrumpió

-No hay tiempo, escuchadme. Los refuerzos estaban cerca, id hacía el sur y los encontrareis.

-¿Los refuerzos? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Asuna.

-Solo hacedlo, confía en mi Asuna

-Está bien, pero tú vienes con nosotros-accedió Asuna

Klein cogió a Sachi y Asuna empuño la espada lista para defender a su amiga de cualquier ataque. Juntos salieron de la tienda, para encontrase con todo el escuadrón de soldados rodeándolos. No había escapes ni opciones, solo quedaba luchar, era una lucha suicidada pero Asuna iba a defender a su amiga. Klein depositó con cuidado a Sachi en el suelo y desenvainó su propia espada.

-Estate atenta Asuna y recuerda mis enseñanzas- le recordó su maestro- A la de tres, uno..

-Dos…

Entonces la oscuridad cayó sobre el mundo.

**Bueno y hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un comentario si os apetece.**

**Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ni SAO ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos, hacía mucho que no publicaba nada pero ya he vuelto. Aquí os dejo el capítulo.**

**Amigas, rebeldes y un estanque. **

Literamente delante de Asuna la oscuridad cayó sobre el mundo, para ser más exactos un torbellino negro dotado de un haz brillante que teñia de rojo a cada hombre que tocaba.

La lucha no duró mucho, los cerca de cincuenta hombres que formaban la escolta y que hasta hace un minuto rodeaban a la princesa y a Klein habían sido diezmados hasta no quedar más de quince. Los pocos supervivientes corrieron tan rapido por sus vidas que se perdieron de vista en pocos segundos dentro del frondoso bosque mientras proferían gritos de terror.

En el centro de aquella masacre había un chico de aspecto amenazador, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza y empuñando una gran espada negra. Asuna supuso que sería de su misma edad, puede que un poco más joven.

Dicho chico se dió la vuelta para encarar a Klein y a la princesa al mismo tiempo que envainaba la espada. Parecía estar a punto de decir algo cuando vió a Sachi y su rostro cambió por completo.

-Sachi, ¿qué ha pasado?-dijo con una voz neutra a la vez que se acercaba a ella.

-La han herido, no he tenido tiempo de revisar la herida pero parece grave-respondió Klein.

-Lo es-dijo el misterioso chico mientras miraba la zona del corte, de la cual no paraba de brotar sangre.

-Se pondrá bien ¿verdad?-inquirió Asuna preocupada por su amiga, casi temiendo que no querría escuchar la repuesta.

-Sachi es una chica fuerte, no moriría por algo como esto-respondió el chico pero a juzgar por su expresión lo decía más para convencerse a sí mismo.

Después de eso el espadachín pidió ayuda a Klein para llevar a Sachi al interior de la tienda, allí la tendieron sobre la cama y les ordenó esperasen fuera hasta que terminase. Asuna no estaba por la labor de dejar a su amiga sola pero pensó que discutir por algo como eso en ese momento sería una tontería así que de mala gana salió de la tienda junto con su instructor.

Estando los dos solos aprovecho para tratar sus heridas, Klein insistió en que no hacía falta pero Asuna no cedió. Mientras vendaba la herida del joven pelirrojo Asuna y él conversaron.

.¿Crees que Sachi se pondrá bien?-preguntó Asuna.

-No lo se, princesa-respondió él sinceramente pero al ver que la cara de Asuna estaba a punto de distorsionarse a causa de las lágrimas añadió rapidamente-pero estoy seguro de que ese chico sabe lo que hace y podrá hacerse cargo de su herida.

-¿De verdad?-repitió Asuna.

-Por supuesto-Aseguró Klein.

-Otra cosa, ¿crees que podemos fiarnos de ese chico?-pregunto Asuna

Klein se lo pensó antes de contestar. La situación en la que se encontraban era muy peligrosa, el hecho de los guardias de la escolta se rebelaran no parecía casual, alguien lo había planeado, alguien poderoso. Quién fuera esa persona quería a la princesa muerta, teniendo eso en cuenta no podían fiarse de nadie. En cuanto al chico, sí , les había salvado y además parecía conocer a Sachi pero eso solo crea más incógnitas.

-Por ahora preguntemosle lo que sabe y después decidamos que hacer, ¿os parece bien, princesa?-respondió el pelirrojo.

-Me parece bien pero y si no nos quiere responder-dudó Asuna.

-Princesa, olvidais que teneis al mejor espadachín del reino-dijo Klein altivamente mientras rozaba la empuñadura de su espada.

-Oh ya veo, así que tú me vas hacer hablar-dijo una voz desde detrás de Asuna y Klein.

Era el misterioso chico, el cual lucia una confiada sonrisa.

-Si es necesario...

-Permiteme que lo dude- se rió el pelinegro.

-¿Como esta Sachi?¿Se recuperará?-pregunta Asuna intranquila.

-Por poco no lo consigue pero se pondrá bien-contestó el espadachín-Bueno, os sugiero que os prepareis nos iremos mañana al amanecer, después de que Sachi recupere fuerzas.

Dicho esto se dió la vuelta para irse pero fue detenido por Klein.

-Espera un momento, aún hay mucho que queremos preguntarte.

-¿Por ejemplo?-dijó el chico

-¿Tu nombre?-preguntó Asuna.

-Es absolutamente necesario que...-pero vió por la mirada de la princesa que no iba a escabullirse tan facilmetne- Esta bien, llamadme Kirito.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es...?-iba a preguntar Klein cuando fue cortado por Asuna.

-¿Que esta ocurriendo?¿Por qué los guardias intentaron asesinarnos?¿De que conoces a Sachi?...

-Wow wow más despacio princesa, me temo que por ahora puedo contaros muy poco, el jefe os dirá más cuando lleguemos.

-¿Que jefe?¿Llegar a donde?-siguió interrogando Asuna.

-Me refiero nuestro lider, el jefe de los rebeldes y a donde nos dirigimos es a nuestra base por supuesto.

La mente de Asuna se paró por un momento intentando analizar toda la nueva información obtenida en ese corto periodo de tiempo.

-Espera, ¿estas diciendo que eres de los rebeldes?

-Sip-contesto Kirito tranquilamente.

-¿Y Sachi?-preguntó Asuna.

-Me temo que tambien-respondió él.

-No es posible-se dijo a sí misma Asuna-Entonces, ¿que haceis aquí?

-Ya os lo he dicho, no puedo contaros nada por el momento, princesa-dijo el espadachín- Por ahora id a dormir un rato, descansar os vendrá bien-Después de decir esto se dió la vuelta con la intención de irse pero Asuna no iba a dejar que se escapara tan facilmente.

-Espera ahí un momento, ¿crees qué puedes mandarme a la cama como si tuviera diez años? Necesito repuestas y vas a dármelas. Te ordeno como legítima princesa del reino de Aincrad que me expliques que esta sucdiendo.

-Esta bien, esta bien os diré lo que se-cedió el espadachín con tono exasperado- No se los detalles exactos pero al parecer alguien os quiere muerta, pretenden usar vuestra muerte como excusa para llevar a cabo una operación militar.

-¿Para llevar a cabo una...?¿Qué es lo que quieres...?-inquirió Asuna, sin embargo Kirito alzó su mano para detenerla.

-No puedo decir más, ya he hablado más de la cuenta-la corto él- Buenas noches "princesa".

Asuna quería más respuestas y además había algo en su modo de pronunciar el "princesa" de antes que la hacía pensar que se burlaba de ella pero no creía que fuera a conseguir más de él, no esa noche al menos. Entonces recordó que su amiga todavía se encontraba gravemente herida y la preocupación invadió su mente. Ella y Klein entraron a la tienda para comprobar el estado de Sachi.

Tenía la cara blanquecina y perlada de sudor pero repiraba de forma estable. Klein se fue al rato pero Asuna insistió en quedarse al lado de su amiga esa noche.

_Por la mañana, interior de la tienda._

Las primeras luces del alba iluminaban el interior de la tienda a traves de la tela con la que estaba confeccionada. Asuna fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco a medida que su cerebro salía de la fase rem. Cuando los tuvo totalmente abiertos se dio cuenta de que había otros ojos delante de los suyos, Sachi estaba incorporada en la cama mirándola.

-!Sachi¡-exclamó Asuna levantandose y acercandose para comprobar el estado de su amiga-¿Estas bien?¿Cómo te encuentras?¿Necesitas algo?

-Tranquila princesa estoy bien, algo dolorida nada más-contesto ella para tranquilizar a Asuna

-¿De verdad?, que alivio, no estaba muy segura sobre si creerme o no lo que ese idiota dijo.

-¿Que idiota, princesa?-preguntó curiosa Sachi.

-Ah claro, tú estabas insconsciente cuando llegó, parece que te conoce, se llama Kirito-contestó Asuna.

-!¿Kirito?¡, ¿Kirito está aquí?-grito sorprendida Sachi-¿Esta segura princesa?

-Si, claro que lo estoy.

Asuna observó como las mejillas de Sachi habían enrojecido un poco y su respiración se había acelerado.

-¿Ocurre algo con él?-preguntó Asuna con una sonrisa malevola -No me digas que te...

-!Princesa¡-se quejó Sachi

-Lo siento, lo siento-se disculpó la princesa conteniendo la risa.

-Pero si él está aquí, significa que vos ya...

-Sé que eres de los rebeldes-terminó Asuna. Por un momento la princesa observo el rostro de su amiga, durante meses habían convivido una muy cerca de la otra y habían forjado, o eso creía Asuna, un vinculo muy especial, por eso Asuna se negaba a aceptar que su amistad fuese una farsa-Sachi, te voy a preguntar algo, y quiero que me respondas con total sinceridad. ¿Me consideras una amiga, o solo fingias que te caía bien por tu misión?

Sachi no bajó la mirada sino que mantuvo sus ojos firmes en los de la princesa y dijo:

-Jamas, ni por un momento he considerado nuestra amistad una farsa, princesa. Es cierto que entre a trabajar como vuestra sirvienta para poder infiltrarme pero desde el momento en el que nos conocimos vos habeis sido una de las personas más importantes para mi, princesa. Os he mentido y entendería que no volvieseis a...-Sachi no pudo terminar la frase porque Asuna la abrazó con la fuerza de una oso.

Con los ojos llorosos la princesa dijo:

-Gracias Sachi, garcias, por un momento pensé que dirías que nuestra amistad no...que para ti no...-Asuna intentaba pronunciar la frase pero no podía. Sachi apoyo una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica para tranquilizarla y así permanecieron un rato hasta que Asuna recuperó la compostura.

-Gracias Sachi, y gracias por salvarme ayer-dijo Asuna-Por cierto debes de estar hambrienta voy a traerte algo de comer.

-No es necesario, princesa, no hace falta que os...

-Sin discusiones, estas herida, tienes que reponer fuerzas-la reprendió Asuna-También iré a ver ese idiota y le diré que has despertado, supongo que querra hablar contigo. Ah y una cosa más.

-¿Qué es princesa?-pregunto Sachi.

-Llámame Asuna, somos amigas ¿no?-contestó ella.

-Es verdad, perdón prince...Asuna.

Asuna salió de la tienda y miro alrededor, Klein se encontraba cerca de una hoguera cocinando lo que parecía ser el desayuno, sin embargo no había ni rastro del otro espadachín.

-Buenos días Klein

-Buenos días princesa-dijo el instructor volviendose hacía Asuna

-¿Has visto a Kirito?-preguntó Asuna.

-Dijo que iba al rio-contestó Klein

-¿Hay un rio cerca?-cuestionó Asuna

-Bajando en esa dirección-contestó Klein a la vez que levantaba el brazo para indicar la dirección.

-Esta bien, voy a buscarle, ¿te importa entrale algo de comer a Sachi?, acaba de despertar.

-Sin problema, enseguida se lo llevo

-Gracias, vuelo enseguida-dijo Asuna a le vez que comenzaba a bajar la cuesta en la dirección que le había indicado Klein.

El bosque estaba lleno de altos y frondosos árboles, los cuales hacían difícil que la luz llegase hasta el suelo, por lo que aún siendo plena mañana el ambiente era oscuro. La sensación que producia junto con el silencio sepulcral que parecía haber engullido a ese bosque no era para nada agradable.

Asuna caminaba concentrada en no caerse por la pedregosa ladera, su concentración era tal que no oyó el ruido del rio a medida que se acercaba a él. De repente se encontró en la orilla del rio, justo en un punto donde la forma de una de las curvas del propio cauce formaba un perfecto estanque natural. Asuna levanto la vista del suelo solo para encontrarse otros ojos mirándola, unos ojos negros como la obsidiana, debajo de esos ojos había unas mejillas rojas como dos tomates, más abajo el cuello y el pecho de un hombre,¿desnudo?.

La mente de Asuna miraba sin procesar la información que sus ojos enviaban a su cerebro a través de los nervios. Delante de ella había algo, pero Asuna no acababa de comprenderlo. Sus ojos siguieron bajando y entonces apareció un ombligo. Por fin Asuna comprendió lo que estaba pasando, lo que iba a pasar, sabía que debía parar pero el camino descendente de sus ojos era ya inexorable. En ese momento, Asuna...

**Y se acabó, hasta aquí llega este capítulo, siento dejarlo ahí, llamadme cruel xD.**

**Hola a todos de nuevo ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice esta historia, siento haber estado tan inactivo pero no he tenido tiempo para escribir nada. La cuestión es que este año he estado cursando 2º de Bachillerato, en España es el año previo a la universidad, y por eso he estado bastante ocupado estudiando y tal. Ahora que he terminado tengo más tiempo así que actualizaré siempre que pueda.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, dejad un comentario si os apetece, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bye bye**


End file.
